Shadowmaster
Major Characters Shadowmaster • Karza • Davu • Motara • Vahkna • Bane • The Golden Lord • Shadowclaw • Deathblade • Pain • Hunger • Anguish • Chaos ﻿Shadowmaster Main Page | Gallery Shadowmaster is a dark, powerful being. He is the main antagonist of the Shadowmaster Continuity. Biography The Deities Shadowmaster, in the new, empty universe, decided to start a new world, one which he would rule, and all would be chaos. After his power grew, he would return to the core universe to retrieve his power. He created 5 Deities to rule with him, but Korasak, the deity intended to create the universe, created a paradise for the inhabitants, angering Shadowmaster. Shadowmaster then attempted to kill Korasak, aided by the other 4 deities. However, Korasak had been able to obtain the Deuskar, and using it, defeated Shadowmaster once more (but not before Shadowmaster mortally wounded him). After this, the deities abandoned their creator, excluding Twilight, who remained to aid him. They fled to an asteroid, where they began to mastermind plans on how Shadowmaster could regain his full power. Shadowmaster also founded The Fallen Empire. They determined that their leader would have to seize the Deuskar to achieve full power. Hunt for the Deuskar First, Shadowmaster launched an asteroid towards Spherus Magna, chipping off the piece of the planet that the Deuskar was hidden on. However, Shadowmaster, Twilight, and their minions were still unable to enter the fields surrounding the mask, so they decided to find an army to obtain it for them. Shadowmaster turned his attention to the Element Lords first. The Element Lords led the 6 tribes of Spherus Magna, and he knew that they could turn that into an army. He planted greed in their souls, and upon the discovery of Energized Protodermis, they began warring. However, the plan met in failure. Fortunately for Shadowmaster, the war resulted in the shattering of Spherus Magna and the creation of a robot named Mata Nui, which housed several islands with many nanobots. The islands could be ejected from the robot, allowing Shadowmaster to influence its course towards the shard of Spherus Magna with the Deuskar. He found a Makuta with plans to create an army, and tried to persuade Mata Nui to launch the island that the Makuta was on. The persuasion was a failure, but Shadowmaster discovered that another Makuta by the name of Teridax planned to take control of the Matoran Universe Robot. After Teridax's plan succeeded, Shadowmaster would get him to launch the "troublesome" island on which Athorax resided on. However, Shadowmaster discovered a flaw. Only one being was capable of entering the Deuskar's fields. The one named Ceril was destined to create him, using the mineral chronite, created from dimensional distortions. First, Shadowmaster hosted a tournament, the Chaos Arena, where 8 beings would fight to the death. He challenged the winner, and feigned defeat, knowing that the chronite deposits had grown. Then, he and the Fallen Empire turned to the dimesional barrier connecting all universes. It was guarded by Shadowmaster's brother, the Golden Lord, but he was defeated, and his powers and the barrier stolen from him. The barrier was then destroyed, causing several universes to collide. This allowed several heroes to team up, and, guided by the Golden Lord, they defeated Shadowmaster. He retreated, and decided that the Empire needed to base somewhere. He found an alternate universe, and took over. Somehow, several other beings were taken to the universe, and they rebelled. In order to destroy them, Shadowmaster hosted a contest where the 6 factions would fight. The plan met in failure, with 4 beings, The Dark Lord, Kinyami, Nightwatcher, and Millennium betraying him and Twilight being killed. Fortunately, the chronite deposits had grown as well. Shadowmaster retreated to base in other universes again until Teridax's plan succeeded. Serrakaan's Universe Shadowmaster went to several other universes to wait out Teridax's plan. He eventually found a base on the Northern Continent in Serrakaan's universe. However, it was near a Matoran village, and the Turaga sent scouts out to greet him. Shadowmaster killed them, and sent their mutilated corpses back to the village as an example. Later, he enlisted a Toa team as a security force around his fortress, corrupting them. Serrakaan, on a mission to kill Shadowmaster, arrived at the fortress and killed the Toa team. Upon meeting Serrakaan again, Shadowmaster taunted him because he followed the rules of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Shadowmaster threatened Serrakaan with the knowledge that if he used all of his power against him, the Makuta would know he was not one of them and his plan would be ruined. Serrakaan persisted, but Shadowmaster instead teleported away, with his actions tricking Ra into thinking that Serrakaan was the ruler of the fortress. Later, Serrakaan sent the Dark Lords of Morrion to anger Shadowmaster, and provoke him in order to prevent him from revealing his true identity. He engaged in combat with their leader, Arracknomon. Although the battle was tied at first, Arracknomon engulfed Shadowmaster in a crystal coating, which then exploded, badly injuring him. He repaired his armor, and, angered, left to battle Serrakaan. Before the fight, Shadowmaster attempted to sway Serrakaan to his side, to no avail. Seeing no other option, they engaged in combat. At first, they were equally matched, but Shadowmaster gathered his power, and transformed into a much more powerful form. He badly injured Serrakaan, but he could see the "Makuta" was already regaining his power. He made a deal with Serrakaan, to not fight him, so long as he did not interfere with the plans. He then left, leaving behind a Staff of Hypnosis. Deteriorating Health After Razek's creation, Shadowmaster's health and sanity began to mysteriously deteriorate. When the attack on Ohmnis Nui failed, Shadowmaster attacked Sol, and threatened to kill him if he failed to carry out his orders. False Death Shadowmaster eventually lead a second attack on Ohmnis Nui. While at first, his army had the upper hand, Shadowmaster willingly allowed himself to be killed for his army to retreat. His soul managed to find a host, Cortak, leader of the Ohmnis Nui army, and he killed him, using the Toa's body to further carry out his plans. Cortak In Cortak's body, Shadowmaster began launching attacks on Sol's army, to delay them from attacking Ohmnis Nui. This would allow Razek to obtain the Deuskar before the army attacked, allowing Shadowmaster to "steal" it. In truth, he was using the Pyramid of a Thousand Links to link to the Deuskar, so when it was used, he would absorb the power of the mask as well as the destroyed Morhud. After attacking Kraahtan's army on Vulcas Nui, Shadowmaster, as Cortak, saw Razek watching the battle. He faked his death in order to follow him to Vortus, and did so, managing to steal the mask. However, Razek was able to regain the mask, and used it to send a piece of the Deuskar's pedestal flying towards Shadowmaster. This supposedly killed him, but in truth, Shadowmaster faked his death again. After Razek used the Deuskar, Shadowmaster achieved near full power, and nearly killed Razek. However, with the aid of the Deuskar, Razek unleashed a Nova Blast of the mask's energy, seemingly destroying Shadowmaster. However, Shadowmaster's essence still survived, his body only having been destroyed. However, this forced him into incorporeality. His spirit currently lurks in an unknown location, waiting to return. Abilities and Traits Shadowmaster is socially detached, and considered very odd by any of those who know of his existence and have survived. He enjoys board games, especially chess. He considers evil and good just words, and only acknowledges those that could halt or slow his plans. He believes that the last battle is the only one that matters. He enjoys taunting and torturing other beings. Shadowmaster, at first glance, appears to be emotionless and calm. However, in truth, he borders on the edge of sanity, as a result of paranoia. He is also a great strategist and is very intelligent, and will not make any action before planning it first. He considers life a game of chess, and plans out everything. He is also no stranger to manipulating others to achieve his own goals. He always has his own intentions in every situation, especially when "serving" others. He hates every living being, but he still knows their values and takes advantage of their personality to further his own needs. He has a deep hatred against his brother, the Golden Lord, for defeating him and ending his reign in the core universe. He trusts his servant, Twilight, but only considers him an expendable tool, as with his other minions and "allies". Shadowmaster is very powerful. He can manipulate reality, space, and time itself. He can shapeshift, but he can only take certain forms when at certain power levels. When weakened, he is forced into a form that is weak in stature or small. It is believed that Shadowmaster may have the power to see into the distant future, as his plan extends for thousands of years, but this has not been proven. He can be beaten in combat, with use of weapons imbued with legendary elements or the weapons of his brothers, or even his own weapon. He is immortal, and there is no way to truly kill him without destroying everything, for he exists in all beings as their dark sides. However, he can be trapped or forced into an object or body. He possesses the ability to absorb energy from the environment, beings, and more. He can also use this ability to heal others, though he would rarely ever do so. He has only used this power twice on other beings. The dark one is skilled in combat as well as inventing things, suggesting some of his past. He has used this skill to make several suits of armor, in order to inhabit. He cannot inhabit large suits of armor when weakened, though, similarly to his shapeshifting restrictions. Shadowmaster has one main weakness. This is the balance of light and dark, and so long as it is tipped in his favor, he is more powerful. However, he is weaker when the balance is reversed. This can allow him to be considered the essence of evil. He is embodied in the darkness of all beings, and can project himself in their consciousness. Shadowmaster is conceptually very similar to the Makuta, in that his spirit is separate from his body. His spiritual form is a misty, devilish, black-and-red figure, lined with spikes and a cape. He can also use this form to enter others' dreams (mentioned earlier), in which he can take literally any form, but in this form, he cannot physically interact with anyone. Also like Makuta, he can possess robots and living beings with no spirit. Unlike Makuta, Shadowmaster can also inhabit dead bodies and hollow objects, and mentally fuse with other beings, with only minor influence over them, though, unless they wish otherwise. If Shadowmaster's essence was to be inserted in a Zamor Sphere and fired at a being, they would be killed instantly or at least driven insane. Shadowmaster also has a main body, which can shapeshift. The body can be pierced or scratched, but it is too thick to be completely destroyed by anything but a legendary weapon. Shadowmaster knows every combat form, but prefers to use his own, custom fighting style, separated into three "stages". The first involves the use of duplications, holograms, and confusion. The second involves using the environment against the opponent. After injuring the opponent bad enough, he goes into his third "stage", involving brutally mauling the opponent and killing them. Mask and Tools The list of Shadowmaster's tools is unlimited, but he prefers his Staff of Hypnosis. He usually uses this weapon in the first and third stages of his combat style. He also has been known to use a long sword that can stun opponents and, on occasion, a harpoon that shoots multiple energy blasts. He has also very rarely used a deadly mace, the chains of which can burn any who touch it. Shadowmaster's mask is the Ihonak, mask of all masks. This allows him to use any mask power, but he prefers his opponent's own mask power to confuse them. He rarely even uses the mask, as it requires immense power to even use it. Forms Appearances *''Chaos Arena'' (Main Antagonist) *''Dark Origins'' (Major Villain, written by S1407) *''Twisted Shadows'' (Main Antagonist) *''In Darkness Forever'' (Major Villain, formerly to be filmed by J97) *''The Kingdom's Secret'' (Coming soon, spirit only) Trivia *Shadowmaster has a true name, but so long has passed since it has been spoken, that anybody who knows has long forgotten or is dead. All that is known is that it starts with a "D". *Shadowmaster is the only being that knows the true names of the deities, other than the deities themselves. Category:DeathCategory:Multiverses Category:Evil